1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to an apparatus for automatically manufacturing slide fasteners of a predetermined length from a continuous slide fastener chain with one or more sliders mounted on each slide fastener.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Various apparatus for manufacturing slide fasteners of a predetermined length successively from a continuous slide fastener chain are known in the art. In one such known apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,771,522, one slider is threaded over a continuous slide fastener chain from the leading end thereof before a predetermined slide-fastener length of the slide fastener chain is cut. According to another known apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,414, two sliders are successively threaded over a continuous slide fastener chain from the leading end thereof before a predetermined slide-fastener length of the slide fastener chain is severed.
Since the known apparatus have a construction exclusive to the manufacture of slide fasteners having either one or two sliders, they are almost impossible to meet the desire for slide fasteners each having one or more sliders which are selected at option by the consumers or the apparel makers.